


The flight to my brother’s Tennessee wedding.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel helps calm him down, Dean Is Still Afraid of Flying, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, normal life AU, oh my god they were roommates, one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean is on a plane heading to Tennessee for his brother’s wedding. The thing is, he hates flying. The stranger next to his seat kept him calm and only then did he find out that the stranger was Sam’s soon to be husband’s younger brother.





	The flight to my brother’s Tennessee wedding.

  
  
  
  
[ ](https://imgur.com/oplFsUi)   


Dean swallowed hard. Fuck, why did his brother have to have the wedding in Tennessee? Why couldn’t he have it here in Kansas? Where he didn’t have to fly in a plane. Dean was doing this for his brother, but that bitch owed him. He grabbed his suitcase and walked toward the plane and boarded with everyone else. He headed toward his seat and put his suitcase in the cabinet above them and sat down. There was someone next to him, and he was reading a book. Maybe talking to someone would help. He wiped his hand across his forehead. Was it hot in this plane or was it just him? His panic attack must have caught the attention of the stranger. When they made eye contact, Dean’s breath was taken away. The stranger had the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

”Are you Alright?” The stranger asked, and holy fucking shit. His voice was deep as hell. Dean had to shift in his seat to keep the stranger from seeing his reaction.

”I-I'm Fine. Just don’t really like flying is all.”

”If you need any help, I’ll be here. My name is Castiel.”

”Dean.”

”Nice to meet you Dean.”

”You too Cas.” Castiel tilted his head.

”Sorry, your name is long so I shortened it. Is that okay?”

Castiel smiled and oh god, Dean thought. He had the most beautiful smile.

”That’s Alright Dean.”

“So… is it okay if I ask you why you’re going to Tennessee?”

“I’m attending my brother’s wedding.”

“So am I.”

“What a coincidence.”

“Yeah. It is, isn’t it?” The plane started to lift into the air. Dean closed his eyes and tried to grab onto his seat but grabbed onto Castiel instead. He didn’t realize until Castiel told him to open his eyes. When he did, he looked down and saw Castiel was holding his hand. It made him feel a lot better. Castiel smiled again and Dean relaxed into his chair and they held each other’s hands for the rest of the flight. Dean must have fallen asleep because he was being gently shaken awake.

“Dean, wake up. We’ve landed.” Dean opened his eyes.

“Huh? What?” “We’re in Tennessee now Dean?”

“Oh, uh right.” The two of them gathered their bags.

“What Hotel are you going to?” Castiel asked.

“The Mystery Spot.” Dean told him.

“That’s where I’m going. Wait, when’s your brother’s wedding?”

“Tomorrow. Why?” “That’s when my brother’s wedding is.”

“Is the hotel near the church?”

“Yeah. It is.”

“What’s your brother’s name?”

“Sam. What’s yours?”

“Gabriel.” That’s when it clicked and they realized it at the same time.

“Your brother is marrying my brother.” They said in unison.

“Wow. That’s awkward.” Dean added after a little while.

“Gabriel said I had to share a room with Sam’s brother. I guess that would be you.”

“That’s what Sam told me. That I had to share with Gabriel’s brother.”

“Well Dean. It looks like we’re taking a cab ride together.”

“Yeah. We are, aren’t we?” Castiel called a Cab, and one pulled up. He opened the door.

“After you Dean.”

“Thanks Cas.” Dean said, as he got into the cab.

“No problem Dean.” Castiel replied as he got in after him. Castiel told the driver the address and they were on their way. The ride was quiet and once they got to the hotel, and carried their bags inside, they got themselves checked into their room. What their brothers did not tell them was that there was only one bed and that they would have to share it. This was going to be a long weekend and they both knew it. They walked in together and Castiel was standing awkwardly.

“I guess they didn’t tell us that there would only be one bed did they?”

“No, no they did not.”

“Is… is that going to be a problem?” Dean shook his head.

“No. Not at all. We can manage it.” Castiel nodded, and checked his watch.

“Well it is getting late. Should we get some dinner before we take showers and head to bed?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good to me. Would this count as a date?”

Castiel looked at him. “If you want to see that way, then yes.”

“Then it’s a date. Alrighty then. Should we change or something?”

“You know what? I think what we’re wearing is fine. Let’s head down to the restaurant.”

“Sounds good Cas. I’ll meet you there. Just got to get something and I’ll be down.”

“See you downstairs Dean.” And Castiel left. As soon as he was gone, Dean freshened up a bit before heading downstairs to the restaurant to meet Castiel. When he got downstairs, Castiel was waiting for him.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas, ready to eat?”

“I am starving.” Dean laughed.

“So am I, man. So am I.”

The waiter led them to a table and took their order. They both ordered some light alcohol and some burgers. They talked all night and laughed until they cried. They talked about their brothers. They talked about their lives and their jobs and what they liked. They talked about a lot of things and along the way, they may or may not have accidentally fallen in love with each other along the way. They didn’t mean for it to happen. It just happened. It’s not bad though. Things happen and it’s just human nature. Now, they just had to keep it a secret until after their brother's wedding.

After they ate and paid for their meal, they went back up to their room. Castiel took a shower first and Dean waited on the bed. A while later, Castiel came out of the bathroom, dressed in just his boxers, and Dean had to force himself not to look. Dean took his turn in the shower while Castiel waited for him. When he finished, he walked out, also in just his boxers.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Dean nodded, as he got into bed. "Hell yeah."

"Me too." Castiel said, getting on the other side of the bed. They were laying apart from one another for their own sake. At some point during the night, Castiel ended up pressed against Dean's back and he could feel it rubbing against him. By morning time, they were entangled in between each other's arms and legs and neither one of them cared.


End file.
